The Fox with the Magic Touch
What it takes to be a magician is not that far away from what it takes to be a hustler. In the entertainment paradise of the Arabian Nights-themed Sahara Square however, magic tricks weren´t as hot as they once were. Even though that part of Zootopia was like a promised land of show entertainment, all the best magicians there were either retiring or running out of good tricks. Nick too had noticed this. He used to love watching parlor tricks ever since he was a kit, and even knew a couple of beginner-level tricks himself already. He bought trick books written by famous performing magicians, some of which he knew in person. But the fact that they didn´t perform as often they used to bothered him. After considering it for some time, Nick started thinking if he could try out for a magician. Being a former hustler, the fox thought if his past skills would help him in his attempt. What also affected in his wish to start a performing career is what his girlfriend Judy did. She had just started her own new and successful career as a belly dancer in Sahara Square, which was like a new persona for her. Even though it was her new passion, she still served in the ZPD, now mainly in the undercover missions Bogo often sent her to. Her new persona was very useful in it; who would guess that a pretty little dancing girl was a part of the ZPD? Nick too wanted a new career for himself besides the policework, and the magician stuff had started to interest him more. He had been very supportive of Judy when she had started hers, and hoped she would support his too. He was now at the best casino in Sahara Square, where Judy had performed again and was a gorgeous sight as always. The Princess of the Burrows was a huge star in Sahara Square, and many didn´t even know that she was the same bunny who saved the city a long time ago. Carrying a bouquet, Nick was on his way to the backstage. He knocked on the door. “May I come in, Carrots?” he said. “Sure, Nick!” Judy´s voice said. Even though the backstage wasn´t any bigger or fancier than Judy´s apartment, it still looked like something that could belong to a rising star. She had won a few awards, which were on display there, as well as all the different outfits she wore during her dances. The belly dancer herself had taken a shower recently and was applying makeup at the moment. “That was wonderful as always. Here you go, darling”, Nick gave her a bouquet. “Thank you. Every time you come and see me perform, it makes me feel better”, she rose from the table and hugged Nick. “There´s always enough audience for you here, isn´t it?” Nick asked. “Yes. And I add variety to my dances every once in a while. I´m even trying snake dancing soon”, she answered. “Hopefully not with an asp. They are very dangerous”, the fox said. “Of course not, I´m doing it with a non-venomous snake”, Judy smiled. As she was packing her stuff, she suddenly noticed Nick doing something. A brush which she used for brushing her ears was suddenly floating in the air. “Whaat?” she wondered, as she noticed Nick´s paws moving. “Abracadabra! It´s called a levitation trick, sweetheart!” he announced. With a clap of his paws, the brush dropped on the floor. “Wow! That was incredible! How did you do that?” the rabbit couldn´t believe her eyes. “A magician never reveals his secrets. Look into my eyes!” Nick said. Before Judy could do anything, she was hypnotized. “You are now under my spell, and you´ll do what I tell you to! Act like a sloth!” Nick continued. “….Yes”, she was now speaking in a similar tone as Flash did. “What do you call a three humped camel?” Nick wanted to have a little fun. “I…..don´t….know!” Judy was still under hypnosis. “Pregnant!” Nick said, and Judy´s face slowly turned into a laugh, which looked very familiar to him. “…wait, what was that?” she asked as Nick snapped his paw and she recovered from the hypnosis. “Hypnotism. I´ve been getting into magic tricks recently. You know, the way you surprisingly found a new passion for yourself inspired me to find one in the Sahara Square show business too. I´m trying out for a magician!” Nick told. “Ooo, sounds like a fitting job for someone like you”, Judy smiled. “I´ve been looking at all the other performances and reading books. Sahara Square needs a new magician soon, since the old ones have fallen out of vogue. I hope these tricks are good enough, and I won´t have to settle for horoscopes and balloon animals”, Nick thought. “Add your own twist to them, and they´ll turn out great. You are a clever fox, you´ll find a way to make miracles happen. You´ve already made miracles happen in real life, winning my heart being a good example of that”, Judy winked at him. “That one wasn´t a miracle though, it was just natural”, Nick noted. “Just do your best and put your all into it. You have the charm and the wit already to steal the show, so all you are missing now are the tricks. The more convincing, the better. I have faith in you already”, Judy smiled. She knew Nick was good at surprising others. “Thanks”, Nick could only say. He now had Judy´s encouragement, all he needed now was to come up with the act. After two weeks, he made his debute at the casino. Nick had hauled all sorts of equipment ready for the tricks, and had invited his friends to see him perform at the same casino as Judy frequented in. Judy, Finnick, Bogo, Clawhauser and others sat in the audience, waiting for Nick to show up. “Old hustler´s a magician now, huh? I want to volunteer for some trick if he lets me”, Finnick said. “Apparently he was inspired by my new profession to join the show business in Sahara Square. Maybe you should try out for a snake charmer too next?” Judy joked. “Hmmm…not a bad idea actually”, Finnick chuckled, having been handling snakes previously. “Quiet! It starts!” Bogo said as the lights darkened and curtains opened. A puff of smoke emerged, where Nick rose, wearing burgundy robes and a white turban with a green jewel on it. “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. The Fox with the Magic Touch is here, to provide you with a show which your eyes won´t believe!” Nick declared. “Classic way to start up a magic act”, Clawhauser said. “Let the show begin!” the fox said, folding up a card deck and pressing them together, causing the deck to disappear with a puff of smoke too. Nick had practiced a lot of tricks. From birds coming out of his hat to more levitation tricks and a couple of illusions, the audience was really getting sucked in. “What dark forces has he been channeling?” Bogo wondered. “And for my last trick, I need a volunteer!” Nick said. “Uh uh, me!” Finnick was excited. “All right! You shall experience….the ultimate escape! Watch as this brave man survives an impossible deathtrap!” Nick showed him a Rube Goldberg-style trap with saws and arrows. “Maybe this wasn´t such a good idea. Goodbye, cruel world!” Finnick fretted as he sat on the box on the trapdoor. Nick closed the box, and launched the trap. The audience gasped as the arrows and saws flied, but applauded furiously as Nick then opened the box, revealing Finnick to be alright if a bit frightened. “That was insane”, the fennec said as everybody cheered at Nick. The night was such a success that Nick tried out his magic show for a larger public next week, which was a huge hit too. Judy had been there to see it again, and was just as impressed as she was first time. After the show had ended, she was taking a nightly stroll with the new magician at Sahara Square. “The Sheik of Sahara Square was there to see you, and he loved the show too”, she told. “Good to hear. If he´s impressed, then I really did something right”, Nick said. “You did a lot of right indeed. Now magic acts are popular in Zootopia again, thanks to you. For restoring a lost art form, you deserve to go big”, Judy held him by the paw. “Thanks for having faith in me again, Carrots”, Nick hugged her. “Can´t decide which job suits you more, policeman or magician”, she said. “Both are fine. I wonder what I should do next with this? Maybe I could do birthdays too”, Nick thought where to take his new magician career next. “It´s a good idea. But I have an even better one”, Judy said. “What do you mean?” Nick was curious. “Combine our forces. Travel and perform together. I am now a belly dancer, but I can be your assistant during magic tricks too. Your magic act and my dance can take place during the same show. When the Sahara Square sees our performances together, success is guaranteed”, Judy suggested. “Hmmm… not a bad idea at all. And we can use our new personas to our advantage during undercover missions in here when we have to solve crimes.The Fox with the Magic Touch and the Princess of the Burrows. Together we are just as unstoppable as we are as cops!” Nick got excited. “It´s going to be another milestone in our lives. Two stars shining together at Sahara Square!” the ever-optimistic rabbit embraced her boyfriend. Sharing the spotlight with him was like an offer she couldn´t refuse. “Is my lovely assistant ready to get the show going?” Nick winked. “You don´t even have to ask”, she answered. It wasn´t long until lots of buildings and posts in Sahara Square had new posters in them. Posters with a handsome turban-wearing fox and a beautiful rabbit in a harem outfit, advertising nights of magic and music by The Fox with the Magic Touch and the Princess of the Burrows. The new adventures of Nick and Judy´s new alter egos had just begun. Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:WildeHopps stories